wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Do NOT add your site under the stable section unless its been in the normal section for at least 4 hours during a woot off under load. Stable means stable, not preferred. Stable woot checkers (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * mywoot.net - AJAX, audio alerts, Est. Time Remaining, No Ads, autobuy BOC w/ siren, and mobile versions. (DS-MOD) * wooters.us- Push web tracker - instant updates, sound, the original to offer auto-open buy for BOC, wootoff chat, custom coded from the ground up. (O) -- minimal tracker | chat tracker * dswebhost.net - AJAX, adaptive refresh, sound, with text-only version available. (DS) * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh, est. time remaining, history. Mobile. kids.wootoff. wine.wootoff (IK) * twobitarcade.com - The original Flash based checker. Audible alarm for both sold out and new items. Woot checkers (new entries go on the bottom of this list.. yes, even re-lists from dead section, however according to the discussion checkers that were stable before they went down are added to the top) * teamstortz.com - (BE, BE+ sound, and DS) * brandonwardlaw.net * ivant.info (DS) * marasch.com - (DS) * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh * fastwoot.com -(DS) * poppap.com - (BE) * twitter.com * pgengler.net - ajax (O) * fusionxlan.com * threecomputerguys.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * pinstruck.com - AJAX. Image and text versions. Simple text header asking for support. (DS) * woottracking.com - (DS) * WootAlarm.com - (0) * bantler.com - (O) Ajax based * zoolert.com - item listing, history, RSS feed, email based and audible alerts * czaries.net - inline comparison shopping results * thinkirish.com - (DS) * driftlessllc.com - (DS) * schooloffishers.com - (DS) * bagsofcrap.com * semideaf.com - 60s cache, MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) * binarydata.net - AJAX, (no-ajax), no audio alerts (DS - modded) * WootAlerts.com - Stable, alerts based on keywords. * dealbubble.com - (DS) * woot.us - sound, ajax (DS) * wootlet.com - (DS- mod) * www.wootplusplus.com - (O) 30 sec refresh, history, track wootoffs on all woot sites * brightkite.com - Social network based (Email, text, and iPhone notifications available) Woot checkers that are access restricted There are currently no checkers in this section Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken * wootski.net - no ajax, full size pic, adaptive refresh.(DS) - being rebuild, and migrated to new hosting... * woot-tracker.com Minimal/No Ads - Load Balanced IPv6 Enabled && 100% Static (WT) - redirects to xml.woot-tracekr.com with an empty page * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. * thezzone.org * braintoast.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * wootaholic.com - full size pic or text only, adaptive refresh... (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * soaringmonkey.com - 30 sec refresh, pic, no ads, large percent (BE) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * woot-checker.com - (O) * strasburgtech.net * opensight.net * trueserve.org - very broken * n2-network.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, new item alert sound, w/full size pic (DS) * mancide.net * ck84.ws - (DS) * itwasnt.us - AJAX (O) - Stuck on 47" LCD TV * meilibox.com * nfshost.com - (DS) - DNS error * wootoolbox.com-(O) - Stuck at gaming headset * ucelg.com - (DS) - Down for maintenance * rawdust.com - (O) - 404 Dear Jerkface checkers :Please see the Dear Jerkface Followup for further explanation - Darkstar 06:56, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Email, SMS, and IM notifiers * googlegroups.com - email/SMS alerts generated by kishk.org checker above. * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * twitter.com - email, SMS, and IM * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable * WootAgent.com- SMS and AIM BOT * Woot-Tracker.com- AIM, Yahoo!,Jabber/GTALK -- IRC Bot Available For Your Own Channel/Network! * BagsOfCrap.com - IRC Tracker on FreeNode.net * Woot Alarm an AIM/icq instant messenger bot Software woot checkers * Vista Sidebar gadget. Works with all 3 Woot sites and Woot-Off. * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts * versiontracker.com - OSX widget * sf.net/woa - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * trackwoot.com -- Moded FireFox extension * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * wootagent.com * dswebhost.net - .NET 2.0 C# woot checker w/sound and picture - read description * Woot Watcher - with adjustable refresh rate, customized alerts, sound, picture, and more. * cgamesplay.com - system tray, shows progress * wootalyzer.com - c++ software tracker * Facebook Woot! Checker app * Facebook Sellout Woot! Checker app * Facebook Shirt Woot! Checker app * Facebook Wine Woot! Checker app * Wootwatcher widget * wootoff-asp Woot checkers source code * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) * kishk.org - ikishk's ajax/perl checker. readme file Sites last polled: --ikishk 23:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC)